AFC Wimbly Womblys Games
Games played in the AFC Wimbly Womblys Series. Overall =Teams Played= =Season 2013-2014= Video #1: History of AFC Wimbledon Competition: League 2 Video #2: The Love Story of Bald John Green and Other John Green Competition: League 2 Video #3: INTRODUCTIONS! Competition: League 2 Video #4: Raising Boys v. Girls Competition: League 2 Video #5: How to Have a Good Marriage Competition: League 2 Video #6: Airport Tips Competition: Capital One Cup Video #7: How to Accept Boredom Competition: League 2 Video #8: Living in New York City Competition: League 2 Video #9: Managing a Real Life Football Team Competition: League 2 Video #10: The Hunger Games Competition: Johnstone's Paint Trophy Video #11: Thanksgiving Competition: League 2 Video #12: Question Tuesday Competition: League 2 Video #13: "My Parents Are..." Google Autofill (Part 1) Competition: League 2 Video #14: "My Parents Are..." Google Autofill (Part 2) Competition: League 2 Notes: Some Moore pulls his quad. Video #15: Great Events of 2013! Competition: League 2 Video #16 & 17: We Want S'Moore & FA Cup Continues! Competition: F.A. Cup Video #18: Top 10 Scandals of 2013 (Part 1) Competition: League 2 Video #19: Top 10 Scandals of 2013 (Part 2) Competition: F.A. Cup Notes: Francombstein tears his calf muscle. Video #20: Pets I've Owned! Competition: Johnstone's Paint Trophy Video #21: The 2014 Golden Globes (Film) Competition: League 2 Video #22: The 2014 Golden Globes (TV) Competition: F.A. Cup Video #23: Most Googled "What Is" Questions of 2013 Competition: League 2 Video #24: Casual Sex Competition: League 2 Video #25: Sibling Rivalry Competition: League 2 Video #26: Carbon Neutral Fuel Competition: Johnstone's Paint Trophy Video #27: BLOOD AND LIVERPOOL! Competition: F.A. Cup Video #28: Transgender Competition: League 2 Note: Other John Green hyper extends his knee. Video #29: The Role of the Artist Competition: League 2 Video #30: Music and Writing Competition: F.A. Cup Video #31: GANDALF VS. DUMBLEDORE! Competition: League 2 Video #32: How to Remain Interesting Competition: League 2 Video #33: Disreputable Histories Competition: League 2 Video #34: Virginity Competition: League 2 Video #35: How to Treat Depression Competition: League 2 Video #36: Best Days Ever Competition: F.A. Cup Video #37: Solipsism Competition: League 2 Video #38: Big City Jobs in Small Towns Competition: League 2 Video #39: SWINDON TOWN VS. WIMBLY WOMBLYS Competition: Johnstone's Paint Trophy Video #40: QUESTIONS! (Part 1) Competition: F.A. Cup Video #41: QUESTIONS! (Part 2) Competition: League 2 Video #42: YA YA YA YA YA BAMBA! Competition: F.A. Cup Notes: Ya Bamba pulled his hamstring. Video #43: How to Become an Adult Competition: League 2 Video #44: The Last Game! Competition: League 2 Video #45: FA CUP FINAL! Competition: F.A. Cup =Season 2014-2015= Video #46: New Players! Competition: Community Shield Video #47: Luis Suárez Competition: Capital One Cup Video #48: How to Tell Your Parents You're Moving Out Competition: League 1 Notes: Other John Green picks up a femur contusion. Video #49: WIMBLY WOMBLYS VS. MK DONS! Competition: League 1 Video #50: Meeting Fans! Competition: League 1 Video #51: Differences Between Men and Women Competition: Euro League Video #52: Questions! (Part 1) Competition: League 1 Notes: Less Moore pulls his hamstring. Video #53: Questions! (Part 2) Competition: League 1 Video #54: Behind the Scenes! Competition: League 1 Notes: Ya Bamba sprains his ankle. Video #55: Making Money from YouTube Competition: Euro League Video #56: Poetry Competition: League 1 Video #57: Paper Towns Movie! Competition: League 1 Video #58: Real Life AFC Wimbledon Update Competition: Euro League Video #59: Economic Inequality Competition: League 1 Video #60: Pet Peeves About Making Videos Competition: League 1 Video #61: Fatherhood Competition: League 1 Video #62: Weird Foods I've Eaten Competition: Euro League Video #63: TFIOS Movie Stories! Competition: Euro League Video #64: The Art Assignment Competition: League 1 Video #65: Times I've Puked Competition: League 1 Video #66: The MTV Movie Awards Competition: Johnstone's Paint Trophy Video #67: Comic Books Competition: League 1 Video #68: Five Desert Island Books Competition: Johnstone's Paint Trophy Video #69: Disney World Rides (Part 1) Competition: League 1 Video #70: Disney World Rides (Part 2) Competition: League 1 Video #71: Am I a Hipster? Competition: F.A. Cup Video #72: Which Twitter Celebrity Would Be My BFF? Competition: League 1 Video #73: Football in Real Life Competition: F.A. Cup Video #74: Which Member of One Direction Should I Date? Competition: League 1 Video #75: AFI's Top Ten Movies Competition: League 1 Video #76: Name the Swoodilypoopers Quiz! Competition: Euro League Video #77: We'll Always Be Blue Competition: F.A. Cup Video #78: Breakups in the Public Eye Competition: League 1 Notes: Callum Kennedy sprains his knee. Video #79: Question Tuesday (Part 1) Competition: Euro League Video #80: Question Tuesday (Part 2) Competition: League 1 Video #81: Eat Ten or Poop Five? Competition: League 1 Video #82: Question Tuesday (Part 3) Competition: League 1 Video #83: Google Autofill "Who Would Win in a Fight Between..." (A-M) Competition: F.A. Cup Notes: The Wimbly Womlys are knocked out of the F.A. Cup. Video #84: Google Autofill "Who Would Win in a Fight Between..." (N-Z) Competition: League 1 Video #85: Should College Athletes Be Paid? Competition: League 1 Video #86: TFIOS MOVIE!!!! Competition: Johnstone's Paint Trophy Notes: The Wimbly Womblys win the Johnstone's Paint Trophy. Video #87: Reality TV Competition: League 1 Video #88: Fashion Competition: League 1 Video #89: A Change in Strategy Competition: League 1 Notes: This game was deliberately lost to try and stop M.K. Dons being promoted. Video #90: Google Autofill "Is It Possible To..." (A-K) Competition: League 1 Notes: This game was deliberately lost to try and stop M.K. Dons being promoted. Video #91: Google Autofill "Is It Possible To..." (L-Z) Competition: League 1 Notes: This game was deliberately lost to try and stop M.K. Dons being promoted. Video #92: Who Will You Be In Your Next Life? Competition: League 1 Notes: This game was deliberately lost to try and stop M.K. Dons being promoted. Video #93: THE PLAYOFF DREAM MATERIALIZES! Competition: League 1 Playoffs Video #94: PLAYOFFS CONTINUE! Competition: League 1 Playoffs Video #95: Last Game of the Season! Competition: League 1 Playoffs =Season 2015-2016= Video #96: Season Premiere! Competition: Championship Notes: Francombstein pulls his quad. Video #97: Having It Figured Out Competition: Championship Video #98: Summer Jobs Competition: Championship Video #99: Ethiopia Competition: Championship Video #100: Should We Teach Cursive? Competition: Championship Video #101: Okay, Hazel Grace? Competition: Championship Video #102: Meningitis Competition: Championship Video #103: Being a Celebrity Competition: Championship Video #104: BABY! Competition: Championship Video #105: Introversion and Dating Competition: Championship Notes: Callum Kennedy's 100th game for the Wimbly Womblys. Video #106: DICKO! Competition: Championship Video #107: Who Is My YA Boyfriend? Competition: Championship Video #108: Medical Miracles Competition: Championship Video #109: Vaccination Competition: Championship Video #110: BABY! Competition: Championship Video #111: Dating Advice (Part 1) Competition: Championship Video #112: Dating Advice (Part 2) Competition: Championship Video #113: Swearing Competition: Championship Video #114: How To Write a Novel Competition: Championship Notes: Less Moore pulls his hamstring. Video #115: Why I Play as AFC Wimbledon Competition: Championship Note: Episode 116 was an update episode: January Transfer Window! Video #117: The British Tag Competition: Championship Video #118: Hufflepuff Pride Competition: Championship Video #119: Wimbly Womblys vs. MK Dons! Competition: F.A. Cup Video #120: Wimbly Womblys vs. MK Dons! Again! Competition: F.A. Cup Video #121: How To Revise a Book Competition: Championship Video #122: Comparing Yourself to Others Competition: F.A. Cup Notes: Other John Green's 100th game for the Wimbly Womblys. Note: Episode 123 was an update episode: Transfer Deadline Day Video #124: My Autobiography Competition: Championship Notes: Francombstein sprains his ankle. Video #125: Unicorns Competition: Championship Notes: Bald John Green's 100th game for the Wimbly Womblys. Video #126: Question Tuesday (Part 1) Competition: F.A. Cup Video #127: Question Tuesday (Part 2) Competition: Championship Video #128: Question Tuesday (Part 3) Competition: Championship Video #129: School Uniforms and Dress Codes Competition: Championship Video #130: Old Competition: F.A. Cup Video #131: Which Reality TV Show Should I Be On? Competition: Championship Notes: Seb Brown's 100th game for the Wimbly Womblys. Video #132: Who's My TV Boyfriend? Competition: Championship Video #133: Who Should My Nemesis Be? Competition: Championship Video #134: Is Friends the Best Sitcom of All Time? Competition: Championship Video #135: Ebola Competition: Championship Video #136: The Paper Towns Cast Competition: Championship Video #137: Which Disney Character Should I Be For Halloween? Competition: F.A. Cup Video #138: Making Babies Competition: Championship Notes: Surman is injured. Video #139: Worst Movies I've Ever Seen Competition: Championship Video #140: Paper Towns! Competition: Championship Notes:H. Walter White pulls his hamstring. Video #141: Hogwarts Houses Competition: Championship Video #142: An Unexpected Development Competition: Championship Playoffs Video #143: FA Cup Final Competition: F.A. Cup Notes: The Wimbly Womblys win the F.A. Cup. Video #144: Playoffs! Competition: Championship Playoffs Notes: The Wimbly Womblys win on aggregate and progress to the Championship playoff final. Video #145: Season Finale Competition: Championship Playoffs Notes: The Wimbly Womblys are promoted to the Premier League. =Season 2016-2017= Video #146: Season Premiere Feat. WheezyWaiter! Competition: Friendly Video #147: Paper Towns Movie Competition: Friendly Video #148: The Upcoming Season Competition: Friendly Video #149: Which YouTube Star Am I? Competition: Community Shield Notes: The Wimbly Womblys lose the Community Shield. Video #150: The Best Worst Thing That Ever Happened Competition: Premier League Video #151: The Christmas Special Competition: Premier League Notes: Hells Pells's 100th game for the Wimbly Womblys. Video #152: AFC Wimbledon v Liverpool Competition: Premier League Notes: Francombstein's and Less Moore's 100th game for the Wimbly Womblys. Video #153: First Love Competition: Capital One Cup Video #154: Fear Competition: Premier League Video #155: The REAL Wimbly Womblys Competition: Euro League Video #156: Question Tuesday! (Part 1) Competition: Premier League Video #157: Question Tuesday! (Part 2) Competition: Capital One Cup Video #158: Question Tuesday! (Part 3) Competition: Premier League Video #159: Which British Actor Is My Soulmate? Competition: Euro League Notes: García sprained his knee. Video #160: Marriage Advice Competition: Premier League Video #161: Amsterdam Competition: Premier League Video #162: Irish Literature Competition: Premier League Video #163: Women on the Internet Competition: Euro League Video #164: Science Literacy Competition: Premier League Video #165: Does Adulthood Suck? Competition: Capital One Cup Video #166: How the Media Portrays YouTubers Competition: Premier League Video #167: Economic Inequality Competition: Euro League Video #168: Terrifying Conversations Competition: Premier League Video #169: Parental Career Approval Competition: Premier League Video #170: Electric Cars Competition: Premier League Video #171: Dating Advice Competition: Capital One Cup Video #172: More Dating Advice Competition: Euro League Video #173: Which 90s Nickelodeon Game Show Should I Be On? Competition: Premier League Video #174: I Need Your Help Competition: Euro League Video #175: Let's Talk About Zayn (Two Directions) Competition: Premier League Video #176: Which John Green Heroine Am I? Competition: Premier League Video #177: Which John Green Novel Am I? Competition: Premier League Video #178: Wimbly Wombly Survivor Competition: Premier League Video #179: Meet The New Kids Competition: Euro League Video #180: Borrowing $10 Million Competition: F.A. Cup Video #181: Google Autofill "Why Is My…" (A-E) Competition: Euro League Video #182: Capital One Cup Competition: Capital One Cup Notes: The Wimbly Womblys win the Capital One Cup. Video #183: Google Autofill "Why Is My…" (F-M) Competition: Premier League Video #184: Which British YouTube Star Am I? Competition: Premier League Video #185: Can BuzzFeed Guess My Age By My Taste In Movies? Competition: Euro League Video #186: Retirement Advice Competition: F.A. Cup Video #187: Long Distance Relationships During College Competition: Euro League Video #188: Google Autofill "Why Is There A…" (A-G) Competition: Euro League Video #189: Google Autofill "Why Is There A…" (H-K) Competition: Premier League Video #190: Google Autofill "Why Is There A…" (L-R) Competition: Euro League Video #191: Pain Competition: Premier League Video #192: Being the Crazy Ex Competition: Premier League Video #193: A Big Announcement Competition: F.A. Cup Video #194: Wimbly Womblys vs. Marseille Competition: Euro League Video #195: If I Won The Lottery Competition: Premier League Video #196: Future Wimbly Womblys Competition: Euro League Video #197: Do I Remember Movie Sequel Subtitles? Competition: Premier League Video #198: John Reviews Movies Starring The Rock Competition: Premier League Video #199: Your Glorious Future Competition: Premier League Notes: Other John Green bruises his shoulder. Video #200: Am I More Like Margo or Quentin? Competition: Premier League Notes: The Gaulden Child's 100th game for the Wimbly Womblys. Video #201: FA Cup Final Competition: F.A. Cup Notes: The Wimbly Womblys win the F.A. Cup. H. Walter White's 100th game for the Wimbly Womblys. Video #202: The End of the Season Competition: Premier League Video #203: Europa League Final Competition: Euro League Notes: The Wimbly Womblys win the Euro League. Video #204: Season Finale Competition: Euro League Notes: The Wimbly Womblys come 4th in the Premier League. =Season 2017-2018= Video #205: New Season! Competition: Premier League Notes: Francombstein sprains his knee. Video #206: How to Make Friends Competition: Champions Cup Notes: K. Sainte-Luce's 100th game for the Wimbly Womblys. Video #207: The Situation Competition: F.A. Cup Video #208: How to Be an Intern Competition: F.A. Cup Video #209: Parenting Competition: F.A. Cup Video #210: Time Travel Competition: Premier League Video #211: Who Should Be the Next President? Competition: Premier League Video #212: Which Teen Movie Heartthrob Should I Date? Competition: F.A. Cup Video #213: How to Deal with a Hangover Competition: Premier League Video #214: Why I Hate Manchester United Competition: Champions Cup Notes: Hells Pells sprains his ankle. Video #215: Obsessive Compulsive Disorder Competition: Premier League Video #216: The Looking for Alaska Movie Competition: Premier League Video #217: Wimbly Womblys vs. Spurs! Competition: Premier League Notes: Bald John Green pulls his calf. Video #218: Wimbly Womblys vs. Hull City! Competition: Premier League Video #219: FA Cup Final! Competition: F.A. Cup Notes: The Wimbly Womblys win the F.A. Cup. Video #220: Wimbly Womblys vs. Chelsea! Competition: Premier League Video #221: Wimbly Womblys vs. QPR! Competition: Premier League Notes: The Wimbly Wombly win the Premier League on goal difference. Video #222: Season Finale! Competition: Champions Cup Notes: The Wimbly Wombly win the Champions Cup. Category:AFC Wimbly Womblys